


Burning It All

by AvenueofESC



Series: Drarry Microfics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arson, Drabble, Drarry Microfic, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Smoking, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenueofESC/pseuds/AvenueofESC
Summary: Written for the Drarry Microfic prompt: ‘Burn It’ by Agust D.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Microfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	Burning It All

**Author's Note:**

> I had this song playing on loop while writing multiple versions of this. Huge thanks to @lucienne-archive and @nerdherderette for helping me determine which POV worked best and overall flow!

Draco took a pull from the cigarette held delicately between his lips, watching as the flames engulfed his ancestral home. 

The pop of Apparition behind him made him pause before releasing the smoke from his lungs as he watched the scene before him. The Aurors would be here, then, having finally managed to catch an arson case in the act.

“Malfoy...?” A familiar voice whispered. Draco froze before slowly turning his head and looking into the emerald eyes that haunted his dreams. “What are you doing?”

Draco stared silently for a moment at the man before him, blinking slowly. A lazy smile split his lips as he looked turned back to the latest Death Eater casualty. “Burning it. Burning it until it’s gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @avenueofesc


End file.
